


my dear, don't float too far

by haljordae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i miss my babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haljordae/pseuds/haljordae
Summary: Last Christmas, Kyungsoo might or might not have given Jongdae his heart. The very next year, Jongdae returns with an answer in his open hands."Meet me under the mistletoe?"





	my dear, don't float too far

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas special (sort of) because I really miss chensoo. <3

 

 

 ** _Kyungsoo finds it funny how_** the time drags itself like the laziest snail in a snail race. It’s only a year, indeed – 52 weeks, 365 days, and millions of seconds he isn’t willing to count precisely because it’s a task too cumbersome to do. However, during the said span of time, he manages to go through another semester of hell in law school and recently completed another one with a research proposal his supervisor surprisingly approved a few weeks ago. Also, he has congratulated Junmyeon for his new job as a gatekeeper of Hell – or, as his friend has eloquently explained, ‘a kindergarten teacher’ – witnessed how Yixing broke his arm after a stupid dare with Yifan and Zitao last summer, and helped Minseok move in once his good-for-nothing former roommate found his next victim last spring.

Meanwhile, the same period seemingly has passed in a blink of an eye too. The latter strikes him right here and right now, the exact moment his eyes capture the familiar face – too familiar, in fact, almost like the back of Kyungsoo’s hand – beaming like a ray of sunlight that always stubbornly enters through the crack of the blinds in his bedroom. The color of the hair is no longer as dark as raven’s eyes as it’s been bleached to blond, a shade that looks almost as warm as the crust of a freshly baked bread, especially as the golden light flushing up the space kisses the strands.

Kyungsoo doesn’t always like changes, but there are always exceptions. He likes _it_ , oh he really likes the sight unfolding before him; he cannot remember if the brown in the eyes was always that vivid, but the bright locks apparently have brought the luster out. An iridescent smile blooms across the lips, pushing the tails upwards as if they’re too keen to graze the crescent eyes (something Kyungsoo can easily relate). And once they part, his name rolls smoothly from the tip of the tongue, reaching his ears in an equally familiar genial voice.

With the figure, though, come a glimpse of the past that immediately flips his stomach and raises his body temperature, casting more than fifty shades of scarlet creeping on his neck and cheeks. It feels like a scene in every romcom movie – mistletoe over the doorway of The Wonderland’s entrance (courtesy of Oh Sehun and his tall figure and long limbs; Kyungsoo can never hide his envy), the buzzing swarm of people in a cold weather, the sound of Christmas carols playing almost everywhere, and two sparkling pools of brown eyes staring back at him, beaming nothing but warmth, enough to made Kyungsoo forget about the chill gust of winter wind… However, just like everything in this world, the moment had to come to an end with a slip of a tongue.

And they never met again until this very moment, when the other man who’s been occupying a special corner in Kyungsoo’s mind saunters into The Wonderland with the same bright smile of his – if not brighter, almost blinding.

“Kyungsoo!” The blond calls him once again, approaching with light spring in each of his steps. Raising his right hand, he stands behind a couple who are still busy deciding what drink they should order.

The brunet, however, isn’t given enough time to respond after his mind has finally returned to the real world. A girl, standing across the register, clears her throat before giving him a look. “Oh, hey, Seulgi. Sorry,” mumbles Kyungsoo, fingers fiddling on the machine to input the order. "Here's your receipt. Have a nice day!”

Inside the cave of his mind, Kyungsoo hopelessly wishes that the couple will take it longer than needed to make their decision – _Red velvet frappe, caramel latte, or double chocolate green tea frappe?_ He couldn’t care less, if he should admit it. His focus is too easily swayed by the other figure nevertheless, although the blond is doing nothing but staring up at the menu. The barista hears the door that leads to the pantry swing open and as he glances, Sehun is standing there motionlessly, rounding his mouth and shooting his brows up.

Kyungsoo swears he can _hear_ the younger of the two’s smirk as the latter passed behind him.

The dreadful moment finally arrives and a gap created by the counter between them suddenly feels as flimsy as a cling wrap, melting under the warmth radiated by the blond. Something hitches his breath, and Kyungsoo worries that the short greeting escaping his mouth sounds like a sqeak. “Hey, Jongdae.”

“Kyungsoo!” The smile spreads across the lips, the crescent eyes grace the features once again. “How have you been? You didn’t reply the last message I sent!”

Regardless of how the presence of Jongdae affects him, Kyungsoo can never forget how contagious the smile is. And without him noticing it first, a small one has bloomed on his face under Jongdae’s gentle stare. “I’m good. And… sorry. I forgot to reply.” A lie, of course. After all, what should he say when the last message read ‘ _Surprise! I’ll return to Korea sooner and who knows, maybe I’ll bump into you on Christmas Eve. You’re still working at The Wonderland with Sehun, right?_ ’

Do Kyungsoo will be the biggest liar if the news didn’t surprise him at all. But with the Christmas holidays around the corner, the shop has been getting only busy and busier and the thought of Jongdae’s return from Singapore easily slipped away once Kyungsoo pocketed his phone, deciding that he would reply the said last message ‘later’.

“How are you? When did you return?” The brunet sends a quick glare at Sehun, who isn’t even bothered to conceal his snicker. The taller only shrugs with two cups of espresso in his hands, a smirk carved on his face invites a twitch at the corner of Kyungsoo’s eye.

“Good. Better, even, although the weather has been kindly reminding me of how cold _winter_ is.” There’s a pleasant tremble in a way Jongdae laughs, and it oozes comfort that pushes a sigh escaping Kyungsoo’s lips. “Forget all the complaints I’ve made about how hot and humid it was to live in a tropical country; I’ve been missing the glaring sun ever since I set foot on Seoul leaving it for a year, and it was about, umm, five days ago, I think?”

“I see… so, is everything OK with the admission now?”

The smile widens into a grin and Jongdae shakes his head, the blond fringes flutter as if they’re dancing. “Not yet. I’ll transfer back once the holidays are over. It’s not the reason why I return, although I actually still have a month I can spend for trips or even doing nothing back in my dorm.”

“Oh? So wh—”

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun rolls his eyes once Kyungsoo hisses at him after the younger caressing his hair. “I know how much both of you miss each other but would you mind to wait until Kyungsoo Hyung gets off work first? Or, at least until Jongin clocks in? He should be here in less than an hour anyway…”

Kyungsoo is still unsure if the new rush of heat spreading across his neck and face is prompted by Sehun, who never bats an eye despite the fact that Kyungsoo is the older one, or another gush of laughter brushing the blond’s smile. “Ah, I’m sorry,” however, it’s obvious that there’s no trace of apology in his voice, even the slightest. “Well, when will you get off, Soo? And one caramel macchiato with extra shot, please.”

“Um,” Kyungsoo lowers his gaze, pinning his attention back at the machine, “My shift will end at 5.” The digital clock at the bottom corner of the screen reads 3:49 P.M.

“Sweet. I can’t take you to dinner but meet me here at 7?”

The large, dark round orbs of Kyungsoo’s eyes probably have become as large as two moons. “Wh—”

“Sorry, Soo. I won’t accept a ‘ _no_ ’,” the blonde flashes a wink and hands him the cash. “There are some stuffs I need to do first, and I believe my junior will take care of you until I return. Right, Sehun?”

The taller’s deep chuckle blends seamlessly with the humming noise as the machine works. “Sure. Kyungsoo Hyung will be safe under my ca—ouch!”

The older barista casually dismisses Sehun’s complain regarding the sting of pain coming from his stomach, where a fistful of irritation is buried. He darts his eyes back to the blond. “Jongdae, I—”

“Seven, okay? I’ll try to come earlier. Don’t forget to eat something first because I’m afraid that we won’t have a lot of time.” A grin is still on his face when Jongdae leaves Kyungsoo stunned at his spot, nibbling at his bottom lip with his thick brows knitted.

“Kyungie Hyung,” a low whisper escapes Sehun’s lips as the taller leans down, flashing an innocent grin upon the grunt rumbling from the base of Kyungsoo’s throat – the brunet _despises_ the nickname with all his might. “I reckon that’s what we call a d—”

Jongdae, with his drink in his hand, is greeting Jongin in his familiar fervent tone. The other two are engrossed in the brief exchange for a while until Jongin approaches them behind the counter with his eyebrows raised. “What’s wrong with you two?” He grips the edge of the pantry door, keeping it ajar. “Kyungsoo Hyung, you okay? You look constipated.”

“Nothing,” Sehun straightens his back while the brunet scowls. “It’s just the first thing Jongdae Hyung did after returning to Seoul was asking Kyungie Hyung out on a date. Should I hang another bunch of mistletoe again this year?”

Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin definitely need to bow before the next customer for unknowingly saving their life from Kyungsoo’s homicidal intent. The older one of the three unwillingly lets them get away with it – there’s always a good day for a revenge, anyway.

 

—

 

Kyungsoo really has no idea how many times he has scowled ever since Jongdae’s presence graced the coffee shop for the first time after a year. And this time, the cause behind the irritating groan escaping his tightly pursed lips is nothing but the sight of two tall baristas – Sehun and Jongin, because, _who else?_ – snickering and grinning and waving at him in nothing but a teasing fashion from the small porch outside The Wonderland.

The evening has deepened, its familiar dark silhouette paints the nature-made canvas looming above the city in a shade as black as the tar. Seoul, meanwhile, only gets more and more colorful once the sun kissed goodbye – the place has always been an ocean of artificial stars once the evening comes, yet today’s no ordinary one, nor any typical Sunday night. Red, green, white, and gold take over the space with their shiny, sparkling lights, although it doesn’t cease other hues to join in the celebration, creating a festival of colors.

Once his shift was over, Sehun didn’t let the shorter male escape from his vision even only for a split second. In an inappropriately demanding tone, the taller has _ordered_ Kyungsoo to not leave the proximity of The Wonderland – he even took another measure by texting Yeri to bring dinner for him, leaving the older no excuse to leave the establishment.

Mumbling cursing words under his breath, Kyungsoo only takes another bite of sweet bread. His gaze follows the customers who seek out a refuge, a _warm_ shelter, to escape from the cold outside. Christmas songs are playing inside, the familiar scent of coffee spreads in the room and Kyungsoo finds this little detail calm his nervous mind. As expected, the coffee shop has been even way busier once the evening shift started, and Kyungsoo secretly lets a sigh of relief – knowing well what kind of nightmare he’ll be dealing with on Christmas Eve, he worked his ass off through November to earn a legitimate excuse, allowing him to work during the day shift today and take a day off on New Year.

Kyungsoo is sipping his hot chocolate when his eyes land on the sight of two girls kissing under the mistletoe Sehun and Jongin hang earlier. It’s a brief and innocent gesture, with none of them seems quite fervent to deepen the contact, yet it looks genuinely sweet nonetheless. And there’s nothing to stop him from casting a small smile as his mouth lingers on the brim of the porcelain cup, the steam blows the comforting heat against his skin and lips while the drink soothes him from inside. Call Kyungsoo a hopeless romantic, but he’s been dreaming of a kiss as sweet and calming as how hot chocolate always makes him feel.

The thought of kissing evokes another piece of memory, an echo inside the cave of his mind: the mistletoe hanging over the doorway, the cold weather, the noise of people mingling with the Christmas songs seeping out The Wonderland, Jongdae’s brown eyes staring back at Kyungsoo right outside the coffee shop, and one whisper he couldn’t quite keep to himself once he was disoriented, unsure if the sight and the atmosphere were merely a part of his dream or the reality.

“Under the mistletoe, I’d like to kiss you,” he once murmured, basking in the sight before everything was soon shattered into pieces only in a blink of an eye. Kyungsoo couldn’t fix it, though, because he might or might not have let Kim Jongdae see a little more than just a piece of the feeling he’s been keeping for the latter for God knew how long. Fully aware of the awkward silence stretching before them and the heat spreading throughout his body from embarrassment, Kyungsoo pushed Jongdae and ran away, not wasting any effort to look back. And they didn’t meet since that night as Jongdae returned to his family’s home on Christmas and flied to Singapore for his student exchange and internship program after New Year.

The same brown orbs from his memories rise like the sun as Kyungsoo’s eyes flutter open, followed by a brief yet calming greeting that hums, “Hey.”

 _Of course_ , Kyungsoo has been missing the blond, and what happened exactly the year before only makes the longing even more like a burden – a load weighing down his heart for a matter he finds remain unresolved. But this time, only when he notices how _light_ his chest is, does he finally realize how _heavy_ the feeling saddling him all this time has been.

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s tongue dips out, licking the remnants of the liquid from his lips.

“Sorry I’m late,” Jongdae stares down and flashes a weak smile full of apology. “I had no idea that dog foods could be as rare as _Amazing Spider-Man_ ’s first issue ever on Christmas Eve. Have you eaten?”

“Yeah, Sehun bought me breads. Dog foods? For who?”

“Chanyeol’s,” his hands are still inside the pocket of his coat, deep maroon against the same off-white turtleneck he wore earlier. “I had to borrow something from him.”

“Dae,” Kyungsoo gently places the cup down to the table and the quiet chuckle slipping out his lips warms his chest, “you could just tell me. My dogs are at my brother’s place now, but I’m sure I still have their food in my pantry.”

“Aaaahh, you’re right…” The barista’s chuckle grows into a laughter upon the way the blond reacts; his shoulders slump and a set of fingers pull the fringes away from the face with his eyes closed tightly. “But, well, at least the problem’s solved now. Besides, I’ve got another plan involving your place for tonight. So, let’s go?”

“What’s that? Your plan, I mean.”

“You’ll see later,” Jongdae’s lips draw an enigmatic smile; for a moment, Kyungsoo sees a glint of black coating the usually brown eyes and the sight invites a frown crumpling his forehead. The blond must’ve thought that the barista gives him nothing but a suspicious look as he continues, almost like coaxing him (or, that’s merely Kyungsoo’s opinion). “Promise; it won’t be anything weird Sehun often pulls to tease you. Scout’s Honor.”

“You’re almost a final-year accounting student, Jongdae. I believe that you’re already too old for Scout’s Honor.”

“Okay. What about a pinky promise?”

“Let’s leave now before Sehun and Jongin are here,” Kyungsoo quickly raises his body off the chair once the silhouette of the two sneaks in his field of vision. “I don’t want them to whisper the words of Satan in your ears.”

Almost in a hurry, the blond and brunet (most likely the latter) leave the warmth and all the familiar comfort The Wonderland offers, entering the night and surrendering themselves to the cold. Jongdae’s still fixing the scarf wrapping his neck when Kyungsoo takes one step further, yet not quite close enough to join the merry horde of people. He looks up and finds the stars blinking lazily, as if they’re already feeling sleepy.

The smile spreading across his lips doesn’t falter when his eyes meet Jongdae, who tugs both his sleeve and a loose thread of his heart.

 

—

 

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** So? (7.33 P.M.)

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** Where does JD Hyung take you to? (7.33 P.M.)

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** How’s the date? (7.49 P.M.)

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** Kyungie Hyung (8.12 P.M.)

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** Answer me (8.13 P.M.)

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** IT’S ALMOST 2 HOURS WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING (8.51 P.M.)

 **Young Master Oh Sehun:** Kyungie Hyung~~~~~ (8.51 P.M.)

 

Rolling his eyes, the messages only make Kyungsoo closes the app and fishes his phone back into the front pocket of his jeans. Whatever the younger may have accused of they’re doing, this “date” is nothing more than spending the time together at the park. Not only have many things happened to Kyungsoo; Jongdae has gone through different experiences too during his stay abroad. And just like two old friends they’ve always been (although Kyungsoo wonders if their relationship would remain platonic from time to time), they simply want to catch up with everything they’ve missed while they were apart. Because, apparently, all of the text messages exchanged within the same period of time are _not_ enough.

And with his eyes drawn to the festival of colors and lights wrapping around the giant Christmas tree across the street, Kyungsoo now find out the _why_.

“Sehun?” The voice pulls the brunet’s attention away from the centerpiece, as if it has always been the center of his gravity.

Kyungsoo only nods. Sometimes, there’s a minuscule part of him that wishes to thank the younger – after all, without Sehun, Kyungsoo might’ve never known the blond sitting next to him at all. (Unsurprisingly, the idea of expressing his gratitude towards Sehun always quickly vanishes into thin air each time the latter spews nonsensical words or pulls an array of antics only to make Kyungsoo’s life slightly harder.)

“Anything important?”

Almost like a reflex, a scoff pushes its way out of Kyungsoo’s mouth effortlessly. “It’s _Sehun_ , Dae. You know him longer than I do.”

"Contrary to popular belief,” Jongdae, however, glances at Kyungsoo and draws a knowing smirk on his lips, “Sehun’s one of the best among his peers, if not the only one.”

“Yeah. His GPA may make Einstein hide from embarrassment, yet he never remembers to leave his apron in the pantry when getting off work.”

Kyungsoo watches the waft of white air grazing Jongdae’s lips before drifting towards the open space. “Nobody’s perfect, Soo.”

The brunet savors the sight of brown eyes crinkling into the most pleasing smiling eyes as the corner of Jongdae’s lips stretches upwards. The blond fringe scattering across the forehead does not quite catch the splashes of colors decorating the park, yet Kyungsoo sees colors reflected by each strand. Among the colors blooming on Jongdae’s features, one captures his attention instantly; the shade of scorching amber that reminds him of the sunset on the lips, burning the brightest before the night reclaims the sky.

And it’s an eternal sunset unfolding before his eyes once their gaze meets somewhere along the way, a time capsule revealing its content as Kyungsoo doesn’t have enough strength to escape from the captivation of the deep ocean inside Jongdae’s eyes – though in fairness, it’s not like he wishes to miss the sight even if he’s got all the chances the world can offer. Kyungsoo can feel his lips part, although he’s too occupied to hear what slips from his tongue; maybe, he’s repeating what he did exactly one year before. But, once again, he’s too busy to think about the consequences that may arise from his words or action… not when Jongdae’s warm breath mingles with his own.

If Jongdae has always believed that nobody’s perfect, Kyungsoo begs to differ – everything about Jongdae is simply _perfect_.

They’re only one breath away from closing in the distance the moment Kyungsoo feels the slight touch of cold against his skin. Quickly, the brunet looks up to stare at the night’s sky looming above him (and most likely misses the shade of scarlet coloring the blond’s face the moment Kyungsoo tears his stare away from his), yet it’s not the usual vast darkness where the stars reside that rolls into his vision.

After all, Christmas won’t be complete without snow falling from the open sky.

“Come,” the warmth oozed by the other guy sitting next to Kyungsoo disappears as Jongdae rises, offering his hand for the brunet to take. “It’ll be colder soon. Let me walk you home.”

None of them says nothing about how their fingers are laced, as if the spaces between the digits have always been reserved for the other’s.

None of them lets go.

 

—

 

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo slips his hand out of Jongdae’s firm yet gentle hold – his key is inside the right inner pocket of his coat and fishing it out with his free right hand will be a task too cumbersome to complete. Jongdae gives him a soft look and an equally soft smile before squeezing Kyungsoo’s hand and pulling his own back to his side.

The door clicks open and the silence settles momentarily before Kyungsoo, after mustering all the courage he has, breaks it in a low voice, “Do you want to come in?” _And stay for the rest of the night?_ “My roommate’s back to his hometown.” _So there won’t be anyone else but us_.

If it wasn’t the sign of hesitation veiling Jongdae’s eyes Kyungsoo notices, the barista has no any other idea to describe the look reflected on the brown surface. And when he sees the head shakes lightly, Kyungsoo cannot help but feel as if his heart just dropped to his stomach.

“Call a cab,” the words go past his lips along with the heavy air moving up from his lungs. Kyungsoo forces a small smile on his face. “It’s cold outside.”

“I will,” is the only reply Jongdae gives him, the smile on his face stays. “Later.”

“Thank you for walking me home,” Kyungsoo pushes the door open, his head hanging lower than he’d like to admit. “Take care, J—”

“Soo?”

Hope seeps through his skin, coating the only word rolling from the barista’s tongue. “Yes?”

The expression on Jongdae’s face is quite hard for Kyungsoo to translate, although the similar mysterious smile the latter saw before has returned. “About last year…”

“Oh,” rosy red taints Kyungsoo’s cheeks almost in an instant and the guy wishes that he could shrink and disappear from Jongdae’s sight once a feeling familiar to an embarrassment washes over him. Once again, the flustered guy lowers his gaze as if the weight of the awkwardness has dragged the line of his vision to anywhere but the brown orbs of the blond’s eyes. His voice comes out quieter than a hush, a low mumble of, “You know, Dae, it was—”

“Were you serious about it?” Just like the expression carved on his features, the tone in Jongdae’s face sounds a little difficult for Kyungsoo to decipher. The blond must sense the doubt and confusion casting their mark on the pair of doe eyes before him; the smile on his face widens and the gaze softens, full of reassurance. “I… might’ve thought about it more often than I’d like to admit for the whole year.”

Silence stretches, creating an invisible barrier engulfing them, keeping the two figures away from the world rather than casting a shadow to keep them apart. Kyungsoo’s eyes are fixed on the chip marring the faux wooden floor, his grip on the knob tightens. The answer to Jongdae’s question has always been simple and easy – so are the next three words that may follow soon as his heart can no longer contain them, keeping them hidden from the world even for a little longer.

The blond, on the other hand, doesn’t look keen to interrupt whatever inner turmoil going on inside Kyungsoo’s head, as if he’s got all the time in the world until he can finally walk home with one simple answer inside his hand… the same hand he’s keeping inside the pocket of his coat. Jongdae joins in the silence which echoes the sound of his soft breath – the only sign of his presence, Kyungsoo’s gentle reminder that the brunet owes him an answer.

Long gone is the courage Kyungsoo gathered before to drop the question earlier. Thinking that the matter regarding what he’ll be doing the day after shall be the one to attend to once the time has come, he enters his apartment and takes shelter behind the wooden door slab. Before the panel closes with a quiet thud in front of Jongdae, before his own silhouette is swallowed wholly by the darkness of his place, the whisper manages to slips through the tiny gap between the door and its frame.

Kyungsoo quickly whirls around, his back meets the door and his hands are covering his face. He isn’t bothered to flick on the light, preferring the company of the darkness and silence instead. The palms drag their way down towards the chin, the same pace is matched by how his figure is being pulled downwards to the floor by the gravity – once Jongdae’s gone, the physics of normal world is the only one his body obeys, apparently.

“ _Stupid_ ,” he hisses at nobody but himself, staring blankly at the coal-black hole of his own apartment. Maybe Kyungsoo will be spending the rest of Christmas Eve pitying himself and his recklessness; just a slip of a tongue, a tiny mistake spurred on by the atmosphere, and the only chance of Jongdae remaining a part of his life – even only as a _friend_ – has dissipated into thin air.

A loud groan, thick with frustration, pushes its way from the base of his throat.

His phone buzzes from the front pocket of his jeans. Another upset grunt rumbles inside Kyungsoo’s chest as his hand fishes it out easily. The lockscreen shows new message notifications from (unsurprisingly) Sehun. However, that’s not the reason why Kyungsoo’s chest is suddenly filled with something quite like—

 

 **Daenosaur:** I’m glad. (9.31 P.M.)

 **Daenosaur:** Because that means I was and am not the only one. (9.31 P.M.)

 **Daenosaur:** Meet me under the mistletoe? (9.31 P.M.)

 

As much as Kyungsoo’d like to dismiss the message – _really_ , he isn’t sure if he’d have enough guts to meet Jongdae’s eyes after what happened only no more than 15 minutes before – he can’t help but feel how every beat brings his heart close and closer to his ribcage, as if it has always yearned to jump out of his chest. There’s a knot inside his stomach that soon bursts into butterflies swarming inside, the wings fluttering gently brings an oddly relaxing sensation to contrast the rapid heartbeat.

‘ _Meet me under the mistletoe?_ ’

The last message is glaring back at him, the question mark demands an answer that will take him something more than just a ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

His lower lip is trapped between his teeth, just like how he finds himself cornered in a dead end. A cul-de-sac; before him is a vast darkness he’s been familiar with, a presence that somewhat has grown into a loyal company in his solitary. And behind him is a brick wall that keeps him from the freedom he’s been dreaming of. Kyungsoo can always return to the arms of the pitch-dark shadow because it’s been the _easiest_ option. Meanwhile, the wall, cold against his back, may seem soaring as if the sky wasn’t even its limit. However, when Kyungsoo squints his eyes, he can see how some pieces of brick are jutting out, making the construction isn’t impossible for him to climb.

Kyungsoo’s thumb pushes the power button once again once the light is out, the same message is still the one staring back at him. By the time he rises to his feet, his fingers clutch on the device tightly, he finally realizes that his chance has yet to die – a weak flicker, it seems so, yet there’s still a hope for him nonetheless. And without taking another thought, he yanks his door open, ready to storm out his apartment building to find Jongdae.

Much to his luck, though, there’s no need for the brunet to brave the cold, snowy night outside as the male who’s been keeping a piece of his heart is standing before him, beaming like the first light at dawn. The pair of crescent eyes welcome him warmly and his head moves lightly, asking Kyungsoo to at least take a glance at what’s present above the blond head.

Kyungsoo’s gaze follows the direction and soon enough, a smile spreads across his lips: Jongdae’s holding the mistletoe, keeping it up in the air. “Is this what you _borrowed_ from Chanyeol earlier?”

“His boyfriend, actually. Baekhyun’s family owns and runs a flower shop. Besides, didn’t I tell you that I’d call the cab… _later_?” His lips stretch into a grin and Jongdae inches in. Kyungsoo lowers his stare and immediately soaks himself in the endearment the blond’s gaze radiates. “I’m sure that we’ll have the rest of the night to talk about… many things. But as of now, what about resuming something we’ve – you’ve left behind last year, Soo? Because, if I remember correctly, you kind of dumped me in front of The Wonderland without looking back. And to be frankly honest, that hurt, Soo.”

The other male only snickers at the way Jongdae feigns the pain on his chest, unaware of how his own almost explodes from the increasing pace of his heartbeat. “You didn’t call me nor text me,” Kyungsoo shifts closer, leaving a gap enough for Jongdae to close in.

And Jongdae follows the flow, taking another step to remove another distance between them, sparing enough a kiss will easily take care of. “Ouch. Now you’ve made it sound like it was _my_ mistake.”

Kyungsoo is unsure if Jongdae’s chest is also beating as frantically as his, yet the thought has become nothing of importance as he leans closer. Sure, it’s nothing sort of what happened last year; right here and right now, it’s a quiet hallway where they’re standing in, with no Christmas song and the enthusiastic crowd to meld into the white noise. The snow may be falling outside, but in front of one particular apartment, it’s especially sunny and warm.

“Under the mistletoe…” A ghost of smile grazes Kyungsoo’s lips the moment Jongdae’s soft breath engulfs him.

 “I’d like to kiss you,” whispers Jongdae, the words escape the tiniest gap before the lips are pressed together.

The kiss is simply the one as perfect as what Kyungsoo’s been dreaming of, if not better – because it’s _Jongdae_ ’s lips resting against his own, because _Jongdae_ tastes much better than his favorite hot chocolate.

Because Jongdae’s real, and so is their kiss.

And mostly, because they both know that it is only the beginning.

 

**E N D**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know no romcom movies, let alone the Christmas-themed ones, so I have no idea if the actors always kissed under the mistletoe.
> 
> It’s been a tough week, indeed, and I’ve done with my grieving. I believe all we can do from now on is to remember Jonghyun for everything he’s done, for everything he’ll always be. I’m yet to move on, but I – we – will be alright, maybe sooner, maybe later. But, one thing for sure, there will be the day when the mention of his name will cast a smile on our face instead of the pain. One day.
> 
> This one is especially dedicated to those amazing souls who have helped me go through the week and dealt with all the tears and overwhelming emotions; you know who you are.
> 
> Merry Christmas!


End file.
